fnaf_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Manglytyg/My heaviest apologise to all I affected
Looking back I realised that I did a lot of stupid stuff in my past history, I have cause a lot of pain, anger and sadness among many people. I really wish I could change all that I did back then, redo the past and be a better person back then. But you can never redo the past and what you did in the past will always stick with you, no matter how hard you try to fix and change it, you will never undo the mistake you did back then. The person I want to apologise to the most is Endo, I have done so much against this one person, I have ping spammmed him, harrased him verbally, consistantly been aggresive to him and bribing towards him. I was not a good person back then I apologise for that but know that if I could ever change what I did to you back then I would. I am sorry for the suicide reference I made as well along with the constant hassal I cause to you. The next person I would like to apologise to is Rainbow, I was a angry, vicious person to this one nice kind user and he has helped me through so much that I cannot imagine. I wish I was not so arrogant back then, I wish I was a better person to you and I wish I never did all those things to you back then. I would like to apologise to Jennifer for pushing you to the side, for not being the good friend I should have been to you and for never really appreciating you as a friend. I would also like to apologisr to DMBY and Ultimate for the constant ping spamming I did I really wish I never did that horrible thing back then. I would like to apologise to Jillips for not being as much of a good friend to him as he was to me and for the sexual references I did back then. I was truly a stupid idiot for ever doing that. I would also like to apologise to Fire for the constant generalisation I did and the calling you of fire by accident I am truley sorry about that. I would like to apologise to Zombeh for the tormenting I did to you, to FF for being a complete anoyace towards. I would like to apologise to Sukie, Scary for being a horrible person to. I would like to apologise to all the roleplayers for the vore I did, the sexual things I did and the constant breaking of the roleplay. I would like to apologise to Fox for being rough to and not being nice to, I would like to apologise to G for constantly annoying you, I would like to apologise to Pierrot for all the stupid things I did that made you mad. I would like to apologise to Rebun and Spencer for not being as good of a friends that I should have been. I would like to apologise to Nick for not appreciating how much he has done, I would like to apologise for all the blogs I wrote and all the unnecessary edits I have done on this wiki. I would like to apologise to Mangled, Para and Dromor for not being a good fried towards. I would like to apologise to Springy Boy, CS, Dan, Vyris and Sketch for never showing how much you guys actually mean to me. I would like to apologise to Pink, Songbird for constant asking of things I should never have done, I would like to apologise to aki for the name spam I did. I would like to apologise to Pinkie for the insults I said to you. I would like to apologise to Lewis, Guilford, Tyran, Ghetsis and Dremora for the annoyance I gave to you guys. I would like to apologise to Sam, Viktor, Mike, Sunset and Ark for being mean and insulting towards. I would like to apologise to Aquua for any damage I caused, I would like to apologise to Ben for not being appreciative and lastly I would like to apologise to Hux for not being a good friend towards me, despite the amount of friendship you gave to me. There are many other people I would like to apologise to but I don't know there names. But a last message I would like to say to everyone on the wiki. The once rude, immature and horrible Manglytyg you guys once knew is not here anymore and will never come back to this wiki ever again. I have changed from that horrible person into a new person that I hope many people will begin to like. You can either accept my apologise or not, but I don't care which one you do, cause I am glad to finally have all of that off of my chest once and for all. I am not perfect, I do make mistakes, but there isn't a day in my life that I don't regret any of those things I did and I hope you guys can one day understand that. I hope you also can one day realise that the once horrible Darytyg is gone and I nicer Manglytyg is here to stay. I really love all of you guys and hope to progress further into the future happily and kindly as I should have done a long time ago. Sincerley Manglytyg Category:Blog posts